devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PreloadTemplates
Some Help ? Good morning, Unfortunately, this template seems to be obsolete. I have respected all the conditions for allows users to insert a premade syntax from a list of selectable templates directly within the source editor. But, it's not working. Can someone help me ? This is for the french Fandom community about Half-Life & Portal. External links : MediaWiki:Custom-PreloadTemplates Category for PreloadTemplates MediaWiki:ImportJS ─ EnderHero (talk) 13:17, December 27, 2016 (UTC) I do see the script running but it won't get the syntax from the preload page. I also see some errors in the console log but I don't understand what causes them since you seem to have set everything up correctly. I'll investigate but if no one here comes up with an answer you may also try asking on Communty Central. leviathan_89 15:30, December 27, 2016 (UTC) It should've been fixed, now you only need to wait for the current revision to be approved by staff. leviathan_89 16:15, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah it's working, thank you for everything. :Have a nice day ! :--EnderHero (talk) 10:17, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Same problem ? Good morning, It seems to be an another problem, when I choose the template from the list, he do not appear at all, while everything is okay for the configuration and the various paramaters. Any help for this one ? --EnderHero (talk) 10:08, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :It is half working on my wiki, only displays the template syntax on templates pages.--Luma.dash (talk) 07:02, May 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Can you post some links explaining what is working and what is not? It's hard otherwise to spot the problem. leviathan_89 11:33, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :::The problem is that when a template is selected from the drop-down menu in the source editor on a regular page, it does not place the syntax on it. However, it does on templates namespace. I cannot post links since I have removed the script. But by testing the script on a regular and then on a template page you should prove whether this issue just happens to my wiki or not.Luma.dash (talk) 13:06, May 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::It works fine on two other wikis I use the script on. I also tried it on you wiki and worked fine there too. Could it be a conflict with some of you personal JS? Try to re-install the script but edit a page using ?action=edit&useuserjs=0 to avoid loading your personal script. That way we will know if it's something there or something else. leviathan_89 14:09, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, it did not work. It seems that my personal JS is not the problem. I also logged in another account with the same result.--Luma.dash (talk) 14:57, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Help Hi. I am an admin on Chosen Generation Wiki and I have a problem with this. I copied and followed everything here to make it work but it doesn't seem to. My wiki importJS, MediaWiki:Custom-PreloadTemplates, and Preload pages Please help me out! This will be a great help to my wiki. Thanks! 15:12, May 26, 2017 (UTC) It's working fine for me. What happens exactly? Are you sure there isn't a conflict with your personal JS? Try to edit a content page with ?action=edit&useuserjs=0 or by being logged out. leviathan_89 16:41, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Well, when I select a template from the dropdwon, the expected template code doesn't show up. Okay I'll do what you said and I hope it works. 02:41, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :@AYVIEYEN, it does work for me on IE. Have you checked it in that browser?--Luma.dash (talk) 21:44, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :It should work on Chrome & Firefox too, though. leviathan_89 21:53, May 28, 2017 (UTC) ::What versions are you using of Firefox and Chrome, Leviathan?--Luma.dash (talk) 11:23, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Tried on both latest version and it works. leviathan_89 12:37, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Problem Hey. The script doesn't work when you have classic rich-text editor or VisualEditor set as default. 12:48, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :I mean… this script has been added to use in the source mod. But even if I use the source mod but I have the VisualEditor or rich-text editor set as default in my preferences, it doesn't work. How? It just doesn't paste templates. First I expected it to load a little longer than usual, but I'd been waiting so long and nothing happened. 13:22, February 22, 2018 (UTC) EDIT: It should work in source no matter what you have set as default editor 14:20, February 22, 2018 (UTC)